Can't Get You Outta My Head
by Out of Breath
Summary: Moegi has been thinking about Konohamaru.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the song. It's Can't Get You Outta My Head by Kylie Minogue**

**Summary- Moegi has been thinking about Konohamaru. **

**;Can't Get You Outta My Head;**

Moegi blinked as her name was called. It came in Konohamaru's voice. The one that she couldn't get to stay away from her ears.

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice came again, making her look up sharply, making the two hit foreheads. He fell backwards, rubbing his now sore forehead. "See, Udon!? Told you she was sick!"

_La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la_

"What about me being sick?" Moegi asked, tilting her head with a hand to her forehead. "I am not! I was just…" She stopped, before hesitating, "Thinking."

Konohamaru blinked, "Thinking? About what?"

_I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy you're loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

Moegi looked down, "Well, I- uh." The words just wouldn't come out and she couldn't figure out why! "I was thinking a-about-"

Udon took his chance to interrupt, "Konohamaru?"

_La la la  
La la la la la_

A blush passed across the couple's face. "Why would I be thinking about him!?" Moegi snapped in defense. Konohamaru looked hurt for a moment, but simply brushed it off.

"Hey, Moegi, we have another mission," Konohamaru said, getting right to the point, "We have to deliver a scroll to the Mizukage."

_I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy you're loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

**(After packing and going on their way)**

The three man cell jumped from branch to branch. Their sensei, Kiki Kanashimi was currently in the hospital with bad pneumonia and they somehow knew it would affect them in one way or another.

That's when they reached the mist village. They were immediately greeted by a black-haired enthusiastic ninja. "Ohayo, Konoha ninja! The name's Inari and I am the messenger of the Mizukage! Follow me, please!"

_Every night  
Every day  
Just to be there in your arms  
Won't you stay  
Won't you lay  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever_

By the time they got to the Mizukage, they were exhausted and commanded to stay for the night. They were sent to their respective, individual rooms, only for Konohamaru and Moegi to find that sleep would not come to them.

"Why can't I go to sleep!?" They both yelled in unison, blinking as they heard the other's voice.

_La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la_

At that moment, Konohamaru felt himself get up out of his bed and left his room, knocking and entering Moegi's room. Shutting the door, he stalked over and sat on the bed.

Accidentally catching one another's eyes, they burned a pinkish color and looked away. "Hey, uh, M-Moegi-chan." Konohamaru said, blinking as Moegi's cheeks darkened.

_I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

Moegi took one glance at Konohamaru before muttering, "Konohamaru-kun?"

"How come…." Konohamaru trailed off, getting dangerously close to Moegi, "How come you're doing this to me?"

_There's a dark secret in me  
Don't leave me locked in your heart  
Set me free  
Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever_

Moegi looked on, confused as his lips brushed past hers. It drove her crazy! "Doing what?"

Konohamaru fingered her hand before placing his atop hers, "How come I can't get you outta my head?"

_La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la_

"Konohamaru…. I-" Moegi was halted when she was pulled into a passionate make-out session, tongue and all.

When that was over, only because they were out of breath, Moegi continued. "I love you Konohamaru."

_I just can't get you outta my head._

…

**God I'm bad at romance. Forgive me and review please. Don't you dare mention that he should be with Hanabi. Moegi is a wiser choice in my eyes. He knows her much better. **

**Please review,**

**OoB**


End file.
